Rain Shower
by talapadme
Summary: Hinata is heart broken and gets helped by a person she never knew she loved. One shot rated T to be safe. The song My Girl's ExBoyfriend by: RelientK is a great fit to this story. Thanks for who suggested that.


**Authors Note:** This is my first fic. Sorry about the fluff and how Sasuke is sort of OOC at least a little. I tried to keep to the normal character personalities as much as possible. But no flames, only positive comments please. Oh and rated T just to be on the safe side.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is my fic though.

**Rain Shower**

It was pouring down rain and she didn't exactly see who was coming until it was too late.

"Ooof. Oh, sorry, Hinata. I didn't see you there," Hinata's longtime crush Naruto said.

"Oh I am so sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't see you." She gulped as she realized that now would be the perfect time to ask him her question. "Umm, Naruto-kun, would you…I mean…what I am trying to say is….oh…will…you…go…on…a date with me sometime?" she blurted out finally.

"Um, Hinata, I'm sorry but Sakura-chan asked me to go with her the other day and we sorta are going out now. Besides I really don't feel that way about you. But maybe sometime as friends, we can get ramen or something. Is that okay?" he answered carefully as to not upset the shy Hyuuga. Hinata felt her heart breaking.

"That…that's fine, Naruto-kun, just f-f-fine, I'm sorry to have bothered you." She was fighting tears now, but in the thick rain, he didn't notice.

"Great!!! I'll see you around then." He then slid past her and out of sight, leaving her to let her tears fall.

Hyuuga Hinata was not weak, but almost everyone thought she was, even herself. She slid onto a park bench, hardly noticing the other person beside her since the rain was still blocking most of her view. Hearing her almost silent sobs, Uchia Sasuke looked up and saw the frail indigo haired girl with tears running down her face. The person he had just been thinking of. She was right there. The quiet koinichi who stood in the back of the classroom and crushed on Naruto, she was the one girl who would never fawn over him and would never pay him any mind. But she was hurt and he felt like he needed to help her.

Quietly, he slid over a few inches on the bench and took her hand in his, softly so as not to startle her.

"What happened to you, Hinata?" the avenger asked, his voice barely audiable over the rain. She started slightly and then let loose a flood of tears making the rain look like it was just a light shower.

"Oh, Sasuke-san it was aw-awful," she hiccupped. "N-naruto-kun s-said he didn't, said he didn't like me, and I t-tried so h-hard…"

"Shhh, it's okay." He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

"I j-just don't see w-why I c-can't seem to g-get him to n-notice me," she broke into a fresh round of sobs. Sasuke looked helplessly at her.

"I'm sorry he makes you feel like that. But there are others who care about you and love you," he heard his voice and kept going, pushing aside his fear of rejection, moving his face closer and closer to hers.

"B-but everyone t-thinks I'm w-worth nothing," she cried.

"I don't. I don't at all," he said as he gently bent down a little bit lower and brushed his lips against hers, softly and sweetly.

"Sasuke…" she started.

"What?" He moved back a few inches, afraid that she would hate him.

"Thank you…for everything," she murmured and then she leaned forward and kissed him. He was shocked for a minute and then he kissed her back a little harder than before, making her gasp at the intensity. She felt a tug on her mind then, and she wanted to taste him, right then. He licked her lower lip lightly, not entering without her permission despite the fact that her mouth was slightly open already. She nodded her acceptance and entangled her hands in his soaking wet black hair as he delved into her mouth tasting her sweetness. Hinata moaned with pleasure as his tongue caressed hers and his free hand that wasn't holding her slid up her shirt. He moved along her chest and stomach with his hand rubbing her soft skin.

Finally he released her mouth, which was throbbing with the intensity of his kiss, and he also slid his hand out from underneath her shirt and trailed light kisses down her jaw and neck, making her moan again but softer than she had before. When he finally realized that she wasn't going to pull away from him, he got up the courage to tell her what had been on his mind.

"Hinata, I love you. Please be mine." He spoke so gently that Hinata had to say something and then she felt it. She realized that it wasn't Naruto she loved but Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you too, and I will be yours forever." She smiled gently and he took her hand in his, and together the couple walked off into the rain shower, happy to be with each other.

_Thank you, so much for reading my fic. If you liked it a lot tell me, all it takes is a little click of the button down there and five seconds._

_Lots of Love,_

_Talapadme_


End file.
